The projects outlined in the original application are underway at the Rogers Center. We have now developed non-invasive DPO2 mapping for the adult and newborn rat eye. We have demonstrated that we can accurately measure inner retinal oxygenation (relative to an oxygen microelectrode) and that the technique is sensitive to physiologic changes in retinal oxygenation produced during oxygen or carbogen breathing. This method has been applied to the newborn rat model of retinopathy of prematurity, a blinding disorder of low birth weight infants, and has provided the very first experimental confirmation for the decades-old hypothesis that hypoxia preceded angiogenesis.